


Force of Habit

by Iamprongsie



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: They have habits, whenever they're on the same ship.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Force of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on my [tumblr!](https://pidgeonkatie.tumblr.com) \- it's based on prompt 48 (kisses out of habit) on [this](https://sagamemes.tumblr.com/post/171728285631/fifty-ways-to-kiss-someone-send-me-a-and-i) list

They have habits, whenever they’re on the same ship. Rex will wait for Cody’s laat/i if they’re on the _Resolute_ , Cody will wait for Rex if they’re on the _Negotiator_. They’ll oversee the troops, make sure everything’s running smoothly, and then go and do paperwork. It’s easier to get through the piles of requisition forms and sitreps and other GAR nonsense when they’re together, when Rex can look over and see his riduur staring intently at his datapad, cup of caff forgotten on the desk. 

It’s easier to breathe, when he’s around Cody. All the stress of the war seems to fade away whenever he sees the familiar orange armour, his riduur making him feel safe. 

Once one of them has finished their paperwork, they’ll reach over and take some of the remainder off of the other - usually Rex ends up finishing the last of Cody’s paperwork, getting it ready for him to sign as the Marshall Commander. 

The paperwork will be finished and they’ll move to their rack, and Cody will get the whiskey out and they’ll just sit, content to be together and safe. They’ll fall asleep together, cradling each other close. 

When the morning comes, Cody will rise first - he’ll kiss Rex on the forehead out of habit, then leave his riduur to sleep a few more minutes while he showers. Rex will stumble in once Cody’s shaving, still half asleep. He’ll absentmindedly kiss Cody on the cheek before getting into the shower, using the last of their water ration. 

They’ll eat breakfast together in the mess, their combined battalions around them, creating all sorts of chaos. Jesse, Fives, and Hardcase are usually behind it, as well as that new scout from Ghost. 

When the time comes to part again, they’ll kiss long and slow, a habit made purely from not knowing when or even if they’ll see each other again. They’ll leave each other reluctantly, torn apart by the war and by their duties. 

Rex wears Cody’s orange handguards; Cody wears Rex’s blue striped handguards. They carry a piece of each other with them, just in case, a force of habit to remind them that they have each other.


End file.
